


Ownership

by SHSLPUNKARTIST



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dildos, Genderfluid Leroy, Leroy's got a cute and squishy female body, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, This is every Saturday night for them, Tsuri didn't mean a lot of what he said, aggressive sex talk, lots of swears, probably, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLPUNKARTIST/pseuds/SHSLPUNKARTIST
Summary: Tsuri wasn't planning on doing anything special once he got home. Just wanted a quick drink and smoke before heading to bed. But just because you don't PLAN on doing something else, doesn't mean you don't EXPECT to have something else on your platter.Shameless smut between my ocs





	Ownership

I will do whatever you want, and become whoever you desire. All i want is to belong to you. Please.. Always want me, no matter what..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1 am. The time of night where half the residence was sleeping until morning, and the other half was out having a party or getting in trouble. Getting into fights, getting into somebody’s pants, or just getting into shit to forget life for an hour.. That was the night time neighborhood for you. Not like it mattered to Tsuri, who already dealt with his fair share of trouble for the day. The tall, older man groaned as he rubbed his new formed headache while searching for his house keys in his many pockets, already thinking about what kind of drink to make for himself before heading to bed. It had been awhile since he had trouble with his night time job, so that’s probably why tonight’s.. “disagreement” took a toll on his patience and mentality. Oh, and his bruised fist. He’ll deal with the consequences another time.

“‘M home.” the redhead called out as he entered the dark household. No verbal or physical response back. His roommate, Leroy Hotaka, must be out for the night, handling his own nightly business as well. Better not bring back any freaks.., Tsuri thought, grumbling at the shorter male’s weird kink hook up a week ago. At least the house would be quiet, and he could rest in peace. Maybe he can have a smoke as well without having to hear Leroy bitch at him for the smell. He went straight to the kitchen to see what drink ingredients he had (not much, he’d have to settle with just plain beer this time) before heading over to his room, where he should have a pack of cigarettes lying around.

When Tsuri passed his roommate’s bedroom however, he could hear some fumbling about and hushed noises inside, making him stop in his tracks to hear properly. Moans. Those were definitely soft moans coming from the room. All too familiar moans. Great. How many times did he have to tell the other not to bring his freakin’ hookups home? Tsuri was NOT above beating someone’s head in when they wake up. They don’t pay the bills, so they don’t get to walk around as if they’re some special guest. But, as stated earlier, he’ll just have to deal with any new shit in the morning. He was about to continue to his room (with a new quest: find his ear plugs) until he heard a particular loud moan.

“Tsuriii~...”

He froze in place. Did Leroy hear him? Why did he call his name out while being banged by some other fuck? He stared at the closed door in confusion for what felt like a minute, then slowly grabbed the knob and twisted, letting himself in. Wasn’t even locked. Wasn’t even a hookup. Wasn’t even shame. 

There Leroy was, sitting on his bed with his backside towards the door, bouncing on what was obviously a well lubed dildo. Muffled vibrations could be heard underneath him as he went down on the toy, moving as if his life depended on it. His soaked pussy practically swallowed the dildo, yet he seemed far from satisfied, as he was whining and begging for more. He didn’t even notice Tsuri at first, not until he heard the door close with a hard slam. He looked over to see the well built man glaring at him, but instead of feeling shame or embarrassment, his eyes lit up and he slowed his movements just so he could turn more to him. 

“Tsuri, you’re home..! I didn’t, nn.. Didn’t hear you come in-”

“The fuck are you doin’?” Tsuri demanded in a harsh tone, making Leroy shutter. “Shouldn’t you find some sleazy douchebag to deal with you?” He sounded angry, and he did well to look like a stern parent, but he couldn’t stop looking at the other’s submissive position. How wet and messy the inside of his thick thighs looked, the quiet pants coming from soft lips, the only clothing on him was an oversized shirt that didn’t seem to fit him normally-.. Wait.. “Why are you wearing MY shit? I don’t want your fuckin’ slut juice on my shit, fuckin’ hell..”

Leroy’s movements slowed to a halt as he sighed, looking away from the dagger glare. Was this shame? Did it finally settle in? .. Of course not, that wouldn’t be Leroy. He slowly rose up from the toy, whimpering from the now empty feeling, before turning his attention back to Tsuri and standing up from the bed, rubbing his thighs together in an almost taunting manner. “I’m sorry, this urge came up so suddenly, and I didn’t want to find anyone to help me. I don’t know, I just..” He walked closer to the bigger male, which made his eye twitch as Leroy gripped onto his sweater. “I just felt so hot and needy, and I haven’t met anyone that could make me feel good.. And then I kept thinking about you, and it felt so good..”

Tsuri grabbed Leroy’s shoulders and planned to shove him away, but his body seemed to be frozen at the sight. Dammit, why did he always react this way whenever he saw Leroy like this? Leroy was someone who would sleep with anybody if you said the right words. No morals, no precautions, sometimes not even knowing names. Anybody would be disgusted by that kinda behaviour. Tsuri WANTED to be disgusted. But the way he was still rubbing his thighs together and whimpering, the way his hands were now roaming Tsuri’s torso and unzipping his sweater, the way he licked his damn lips.. The heat was going straight to his stomach, and there was now an annoying tightness in his groin area. The area, Leroy was all too ready to press himself against.

“Please don’t hate me, Tsuri..” Leroy spoke softly, looking down between them instead of making eye contact. “I know this side of me is really gross, but I can’t help it.. Please help me, for tonight, I just wanna..” One hand snuck under Tsuri’s shirt to feel those strong abs, while the other palmed and stroked against the very visible tent in his pants, which earned a muffled groan. “You know I’ll do whatever you want to make you feel good too, just like you do for me.. Please, please, I want you so bad~..” 

“Shut up.”

Tsuri’s strength finally kicked in as he practically hoisted Leroy up and threw him back on the bed, crawling on top of him and holding his wrists above his head with only one hand. He stared down at the now wide eyed male with hunger in his eyes, even growled when Leroy fidgeted under him. “Talkin’ all that sweet shit as if you know how to get to me. To get me to do what you want. Yer nothin’ more than a dick lovin’ slut, and I’m just ‘convenient’ for ya, right?” He gripped Leroy’s wrists tighter, making the smaller male yelp and wiggle more. 

“N-no, not convenient, I--a-anh~!” Leroy wanted to defend himself, but he had no chance against Tsuri, who moved down to take a hard bite on his shoulder. “Ts-Tsuri…!” He tried to wiggle out of the grip once more, but that only led to Tsuri taking hold of his hip and digging his nails into him, earning another high moan and weak trembles. It seemed Tsuri wasn’t in the mood to listen, only in the mood for action…

And that’s exactly what made Leroy smile.

“From now on, you speak when spoken to. All I better hear from yer slutty mouth is my name and crying, understand?” Tsuri towered over Leroy like a wolf about to feast on his prey, and all Leroy could do was let out a soft whine and nod. If he wasn’t already tired and pushed to the edge, Tsuri would’ve demanded more begging, but this would have to do. He practically tore away his own shirt off Leroy’s body and sucked on whatever he could get his mouth on. He went straight to Leroy’s nipples, pulling on it with his teeth before giving it a hard suck. His hand pinched and pulled on the other, not bothering to go easy or slow for the other to catch up. Not like he cared. He wouldn’t dare care now.

A bite on his tit, another bite and scratch on his stomach, and a matching hickey to the other side of his shoulder was all Tsuri could handle before he finally sat up and pulled off his own clothing, tossing his sweater and shirt to the side. Leroy, who had been panting in pure ecstasy the whole time, also sat up and immediately went for Tsuri’s pants, only for his already red wrist to be grabbed again, forced above his head once more. “Ts-Tsuri, please, I want to-”

“Was it not clear that I’M in charge, you dick thirsty bitch?” God, that degrading tone went straight to Leroy’s lower lips, he actually trembled. “You don’t do shit without my say so, got it? Try and take control again, and I’ll lock you in here with yer fuckin’ vibrator up yer ass for a week straight.” Would he though? Would he actually go that far? Leroy could only imagine.. Another time, though. He had to listen to Tsuri, he had to be a good bitch for him. He nodded again and forced his hands back, while Tsuri got to work on his own pants. Once they were off and thrown with the rest of the clothes, Leroy was shoved back against the bed again and was face to face with the throbbing erection. No matter how many times he saw it, he was always in awe how perfectly thick and long it was.

“Suck.”

Leroy didn’t waste a beat in that demand, immediately sticking his tongue out to lick the salty tip. He lapped at what he could in his current position, and once he felt a tight grip on his hair, he knew he had to prepare his throat for the main course. He opened his mouth and took Tsuri’s dick halfway thru with one swift push from Tsuri himself, the tip almost hitting his throat already. His tongue licked and massaged the underside of his shaft with eagerness, moaning in immense pleasure from the fullness in his mouth and the taste he craved too much in his heat waves. Tsuri pulled back just a bit before rolling his hips forward, ready to cram every last bit of his dick into his little bitch’s hungry mouth. It didn’t take much preparation for him to easily deepthroat the other male, as he had much experience in breathing thru his nose and controlling his gag reflex. What a slut.

“Lookit you. Wish I had my phone to fuckin’ record ya. Fuckin’ eating my cock like you haven’t eaten in ages.” Tsuri chuckled before groaning at Leroy’s response, which was a vibrating moan and an appreciative suck. “God, just imaginin’ how many dicks you took into yer mouth already.. Were any of them as good as mine? Did any of ‘em choke you? Keep you shut like this? So fuckin’ pathetic..” he gave a particular rough thrust into Leroy’s throat, making him gulp and tear up from the sudden pain. “Just thinking about you tryna please other douchebags for your own horny bullshit.. Pisses me right the fuck off. Then you come runnin’ to me when you got nothing less to fuckin’ do, nn.. Fuckin’ bitch..!”

The dominant beast pulled back after almost choking his prey with his dick, smirking in a dark manner when he watched the other gasp and cough for air. He moved himself down and forcibly grabbed and held Leroy’s legs up, licking at the sight of his womanhood. “You let some other bastards take advantage of you when I’m right here, you have some fuckin’ nerve. I’ll show ya what yer fuckin’ missing. I’ll make sure you can’t even WALK without my say so!” 

Leroy only just caught his breath before it was forced out of him again, with Tsuri shoving himself inside in one hard thrust. There wasn’t even a minute wasted in adjusting, Tsuri moved like a dog in heat. He pounded into Leroy’s soaked pussy with hatred and jealousy, determined to show his true worth to the other. “Ts-Tsuri..! S-So hard, anhh, too much~..!” Leroy’s words kept getting caught between his loud moans and cries, yet they were all meaningless. When Tsuri had leaned closer to drive into him even hard and bite at his shoulder again, Leroy managed to hold onto his broad shoulders to keep him steady, unintentionally scratching and digging his nails in when Tsuri hit his sweet spot. “M-More, please, more.. Y-You’re so good, I love Tsuri, hah haa~..!”

That begging only fueled the fire in Tsuri’s thrusts, forcing Leroy to wrap his legs around his waist and fucking him with vigorous thrusts. Leroy’s moans and gasps only got louder and more excited, his voice rivaling the slapping wet noises of their hips and the movements of the bed. Any of their neighbors could probably hear them right now, probably complaining about the loud noises. Whatever, let them hear. Let them hear Tsuri’s dominance. Let them hear this poor bitch get completely wrecked. Hell, let them fuckin watch. Watch Leroy beg and whine for more dick. Watch him get completely filled. Watch Tsuri’s PROPERTY be properly marked, claimed, owned.

“Tsuri, ahh~!” Leroy’s cry snapped Tsuri back into reality, and he looked at Leroy’s tear filled eyes and flushed face, drooling spill out of his gasping mouth. “I’m g-gonna cum.. C-can I cum~? I-It’s so good, I wannaaa..!” Tsuri immediately slowed his movements down, and before Leroy could whine and complain, he grabbed hold of his “signature” pet collar and pulled at it, making Leroy choke out a weak sob. “Ts.. Tsuri..?”

“Who do you belong to?” Tsuri spoke in a harsh and demanding tone, which almost froze Leroy in his thought process. He yanked harder when he didn’t get an immediate response. “Who makes you feel good like this? Who gives you this kind of attention? Tell me now.”

“Y-you..” Leroy whimpered, but he only got yanked again and a hard thrust.

“Louder. Say my damn name.”

“Tsuri..! I-I belong to you, Tsuri..!” Another hard thrust, and he was getting back into the pace.

“That’s right..” he grunted, getting close to finishing as well. “You belong to me. Only me. Nobody else. Remember this, Leroy..” Dull violet eyes glared down to watery blue eyes, picking up the pace until that last thrust. “You’re mine.”

That final thrust sent them both off the edge, Leroy crying out “TSURI~!!” and Tsuri biting down his shoulder to keep his own moans down, rolling his hips to empty his entire load into Leroy. It took only 2 minutes for their high to finally calm down, but it felt much longer than that. Tsuri made sure to be careful when pulling out, since they were both pretty sore and sensitive, Leroy especially. He flopped to the side of the bed and watch Leroy catch his breath, who seemed to be lost in the aftermath bliss. “.. shit, I went overboard, huh..” He mumbled, tracing over some of the bite marks with a careful finger. Leroy only smiled and giggled.

“You said it.”

“Huh?” 

Leroy turned to face Tsuri and kissed him on the nose, leaving the other confused. “You said I’m yours~.. You’re so sweet~”

Tsuri blinked before pushing him away and turned towards the wall, grumbling under his breath. “That was just fuck talk, don’t you dare think deeper than that. Yer still a slut.” he spat out those words, but he still got a kiss on the back of his neck and a hug. 

“Still felt nice.. Belonging to someone like you, heh~” Leroy hummed and nuzzled Tsuri’s back, who didn’t push him back this time. They laid in the bed for a minute until Tsuri yawned and made himself a bit more comfortable on the messy bed. It was late and they were still recovering from their session, so it confused Tsuri when he felt the weight on the bed get lighter. He turned to see Leroy standing up and picking out pjs for himself. Leroy felt his stare and smiled. “Can’t rest while being messy like this, it’s a worse clean up in the morning.”

“... you can fuckin’ move after all that?”

“This isn’t the first time we had a rough time like this, I’m stronger than how I look.” another giggle, followed by a blush and an extended hand. “Want to take a bath with me? I can wash your back..”

Tsuri stared at him in awe, before slapping the hand away and sitting up. “Don’t need yer fuckin’ help..” Leroy smile wavered a bit, but Tsuri still stood up and nudged him. “C’mon, I’m tired, let’s make this quick.” the smaller male smiled bright and followed behind the other with pep in his step, excited for the soothing bath and aftercare that was soon to come. He softly touched his pet collar and thought of Tsuri’s words once again, making his cheeks flush in content.

Belonging to someone you cherish.. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading one of the many fics I plan on posting. I plan on making an art dump twitter so that others can see what exactly my ocs look like, I'll update the bio once it happens. Let me know what you thought about it, and if you'd be interested in more works like this, learning about my ocs themselves, or just both in general. Feedback is appreciated


End file.
